


Репетиция

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [8]
Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юные мистер Джон Торнтон и сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт вместе проводят лето в гостеприимном доме Торнтонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Репетиция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ричарда Армитиджа на ЗФБ-2016  
> По канону - ДО разорения Торнтонов.  
> В тексте приводятся отрывки пьесы У. Шекспира «Ромео и Джульетта» в переводе Б. Пастернака (I акт, сцена V)

Лето в Милтоне 18** года выдалось столь жарким, будто небесам вздумалось проучить город, в гордыне своей решивший, что теперь сможет добывать тепло лишь стальными, пыхающими адским пламенем недрами придуманных людьми чудовищных машин. Знойное марево повис _а_ ло над черепичными крышами зданий спустя час после первого луча зари и, смешиваясь с дымом, валившим из труб многочисленных фабрик, укутывало город душным покровом, рассеивавшимся лишь на короткие ночные часы.

Миссис Торнтон простилась с супругом в просторной парадной их большого дома, не желая подставлять жалящим лучам свою белую кожу истинной северянки. Обмахиваясь веером, она уже во второй раз позвонила в маленький серебряный колокольчик, но разморенные жарой слуги ползали по дому словно сонные осенние мухи, и посланная три минуты назад за экономкой горничная до сих пор не появилась. Миссис Торнтон с треском сложила веер и направилась в людскую сама — супруг упомянул, что вечером к ним зайдут отужинать один или два джентльмена, с которыми он вел дела, и миссис Торнтон должна была убедиться, что гостей обслужат наилучшим образом.

Перепуганная горничная — выбивавшиеся из-под чепца намокшие от пота завитки ее волос прилипли к шее — встретила ее уже у самой лестницы и склонилась в торопливом поклоне. Позади слышалось пыхтение тучной экономки. Миссис Торнтон кивком позвала обеих женщин следовать за собой, но задержалась на мгновенье, когда из-за закрытых дверей просторной летней гостиной — там Торнтоны давали званые ужины и устраивали балы — донеслись возбужденные голоса. Мальчики — ее Джон и юный сэр Фредерик, гостивший у друга на каникулах — собирались разыграть акт одной из пьес Шекспира. Миссис Торнтон не знала, из какой именно, но, судя по всему, действо было в самом разгаре. Она улыбнулась — от звонких голосов мальчиков, их смеха и шалостей дом словно оживал — но, вспомнив про слуг, вновь напустила на себя серьезный вид и, подобрав юбки, отправилась лично инспектировать кухню и кладовую.

Летняя гостиная была сейчас, пожалуй, единственной комнате в доме Торнтонов, где царила приятная прохлада. Окна в ней открывали только поздним вечером, когда спадала жара, а на день опускали тяжелые плотные портьеры, не дававшие раскаленным лучам дневного светила проникать внутрь. Отчасти поэтому юные джентльмены и выбрали ее для своей затеи. Другая же сторона привлекательности заключалась в том, что складки портьер, отрезая свет, погружали в комнату в зыбкий таинственный полумрак, где самые обыденные вещи — высокие вазоны с цветами, клавесин, подсвечники и стулья — казались не столько предметами обихода, привычными любому жителю девятнадцатого столетия, сколько декорациями, превосходно соответствовавшими выбранному произведению.

— И все же, сэр Фредерик, я не понимаю, почему девчонкой должен быть именно я? — проговорил Джон, хмуро вертя в руках отрез голубого в цветочек ситца, который они, испросив разрешения у матушки, взяли, дабы задействовать в постановке.  
— Потому, мистер Торнтон, что я выше…  
— На треть дюйма! — возмущенно запротестовал тот, но сэр Фредерик, не моргнув глазом, продолжил:  
— … по званию!

Джон сник. Сэр Фредерик в свои юные годы был ни много ни мало мичманом флота Его Величества, намеревался держать после Итона лейтенантский экзамен, а там… «свой корабль, Джон! Когда ты в открытом море и на все воля лишь твоя и Господа бога…». Сэр Фредерик никогда не кичился своим званием: оно у него просто было, но как-то так выходило, что даже самые задиристые и спесивые юные джентльмены, которых Джону только доводилось лицезреть в Итоне, робели, признавая непререкаемый авторитет, стоило сэру Фредерику просто молча взглянуть на любого смутьяна. Он вздохнул:  
— Что ж, будь по-вашему. Хотя, — он со вздохом опустил руки и свободный конец отреза печальными складками опал на паркетный пол, — я по-прежнему не представляю, что с этим делать.

Сэр Фредерик улыбнулся. Он как раз закончил повязывать у себя на плечах кусок грубой темной шерсти на манер плаща, долженствующий означать одеяние монаха.  
— Позвольте, я помогу.  
Приблизившись, он взял отрез и, пропустив ткань под левой рукой, завязал на правом плече на манер греческого пеплоса хитрым морским узлом. Джон неуверенно повернулся и ситчик разлетелся веселыми складками.  
— Выглядит глупо.  
— Выглядит очень мило. И потом, это ведь только для сцены.

Джон скептически оглядел складки ткани, спадавшие с его плеча поверх брюк и сорочки — сюртуки юные джентльмены сняли по причине жаркой погоды — и вздохнул.  
— Тогда давайте приступим.  
Юный мичман кивнул, становясь вдруг серьезным, так, словно больше не был уверен, как далеко сможет зайти придуманная им шалость. И все же отступать он не привык.  
— Давайте.

Они двинулись было к центру залы, но потом, не сговариваясь, повернули туда, где угол комнаты образовывал небольшой альков. Складки длинных опущенных сейчас портьер представлялись им занавесом, стулья, стоявшие в простенках между высокими от пола до потолка окнами, очерчивали круг сцены и за этой незримой гранью было дозволено то, что было неприемлемо за ее пределами.  
— Как нам следует начать? — отчего-то переходя на шепот, спросил Джон, и сэр Фредерик, ободряюще улыбнувшись, коснулся рукою его руки, глубоко вздохнул и, не сводя с Джона глаз, начал:  
— Я ваших рук рукой коснулся грубой.  
Чтоб смыть кощунство, я даю обет:  
К угоднице спаломничают губы  
И зацелуют святотатства след.

С последними словами он, чуть склонившись, поднес руку Джона к губам и запечатлел на костяшках легкий поцелуй. Джон почувствовал, как дыхание его участилось: должно быть, сказывалась неловкость от того, как распределились роли. Но все же он сумел ответить, как по писаному:  
— Святой отец, пожатье рук законно.  
Пожатье рук — естественный привет.  
Паломники святыням бьют поклоны,  
Прикладываться надобности нет.

Его рука все еще лежала в ладонях Фредерика и тот держал ее бережно, словно пойманного в силки птенца. От мест, где их кожа соприкасалась, по всему телу разбегалось легкое покалывание, похожее на то, как пощипывало язык шампанское, которое пап _а_ выписал на прошлое Рождество.

— Однако губы нам даны на что-то? — сэр Фредерик приблизился, выпрямляясь. В уголках его светлых, как небо в погожий день, глаз поблескивали искорки веселья и какого-то иного чувства, которое Джон не умел распознать.  
— Святой отец, молитвы воссылать! — Джон подался назад, но его рука все еще была в руках юного мичмана и отодвинуться не получилось.  
— Так вот молитва: дайте им работу.  
Склоните слух ко мне, святая мать.

Джон вспыхнул, вновь остро ощутив неловкость от нелепого одеяния, но все же проговорил следующую строку.  
— Склоненье слуха не склоняет стана.  
Он попытался представить, что чувствовала на его месте героиня пьесы, но увы, познания Джона о чувствах, испытываемых юными леди в подобных ситуациях были более чем скудны, а потому он растерянно замер на месте, пытаясь вспомнить строчки, следовавшие далее по тексту.

— Не надо наклоняться, сам достану, — прошептал сэр Фредерик. Они стояли совсем рядом, окутанные полумраком, пахнущим зноем, от которого их отделяла лишь тяжесть плотных портьер, воском свечей и лавандой. Сэр Фредерик был выше Джона всего на каких-то треть дюйма, но почему-то было крайне сложно смотреть ему в глаза: от них шел такой же испепеляющий жар, как от раскаленного солнца над милтонскими крышами, а, может быть, этот жар было теплом его дыхания...

— Следующий акт? — робко спросил Джон. Сэр Фредерик выдохнул сквозь зубы и отступил на полшага, медленно, словно нехотя, отпуская его руку.  
— Да, Джон, как пожелаете. Все, что пожелаете.

Повернувшись спиной к Джону, сэр Фредерик перелистнул страницу в лежащем на стуле томике Шекспира.   
Где-то в глубине дома голос миссис Торнтон распекал прислугу.


End file.
